Growing together
by kiwi333
Summary: A story of how Alex and Izzie grow together in their relatioship. Please read and review.


**On call room**

"Stop! Okay Alex? Just stop" Izzie said to the man she had strong feelings for prior to this moment.

"Iz, I'm so sorry Olivia didn't mean anything" Alex spoke looking into Izzie's big brown eyes feeling his heart melt.

"Why? Why then? You cheated on me! And now I want to know why?" Izzie stood crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was scared! Scared that we'd get too serious, and I don't know. I feel like I'm not good enough for you." Alex whispered the last part.

"Alex we were together, I wanted you. I could see myself with you!" Izzie turned to walk out on the tiny room before she started to cry.

"Were? Are we over? Izzie I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He stood and grabbed her hand, she jerked away.

"Yeah, well you did." Izzie mutters before she leaves.

**At Joe's**

"Keep the drinks strong and keep em' coming." Izzie slurred, after her fight with Alex earlier that day she went to drown her sorrows.

"Hey babe, want some company?" A good looking guy sat next to Izzie looking at her with desire in his eye.

"Nope, just me and the good stuff I'm drinking." Izzie said taking into account how much she has drank in the past few hours.

"Come on, it'll just be you and me at my place?" He said as he put his hand on her arm.

"I said no! Let go!" Izzie started to panic when he doesn't let her go.

"We're going!" He said firmly as Izzie gasped when he tightened his grip on her arm. She was afraid that he might break it. She started to struggle; when she did the good looking man turned on her and punched her in the face. Izzie fell to the ground, just as he was about to strike again, Alex walked through the doors of the bar seeing the situation. He didn't think about what he's doing, all he could think about is Izzie lying on the ground.

"Get off her! Izzie!" Alex yells to her, all she can do is look at him with such fear in her eyes. Next thing she knows Alex grabs the guy and pushes him at Joe who throws him out after watching what happened in the back of the bar.

Alex turns his attention to Izzie who is still on the ground of the bar, she has a bleeding cheek.

"Iz, look at me. It's Alex, I'm just gonna take a look at you cheek ok?" Alex spoke slowly and softly, Izzie was clearly in shock. As Alex takes her head in his hands to turn her bleeding cheek to him she collapses into his chest and begins to sob.

"I was so scared, is he gone?" Izzie chokes out and looks in his eyes with such innocence.

"He's never gonna lay a hand on you as long as I'm here. Now let's go get the check looked at." Alex can feel his heart ache for her.

"I think I sprained my ankle, I can't walk." Izzie added to the conversation the shock was starting to wear off.

"I think I can fix that." Alex spoke to her as he picked her up and carried to the hospital, all he wants is to protect her.

3 days later Izzie is released from Seattle Grace with a sprained ankle and a few stitches. The night of her release Izzie is home alone so she decides to call it a night early. When Alex walks through the doors of his home that he shares with Meredith and Izzie he hears Izzie screaming his name.

"Alex!" Her words held so much fear. Alex ran up the stairs two at a time, his heart was racing to reach her. As he opened the door he found Izzie tangled in the sheets having a terrible nightmare.

"Izzie, Izzie, I'm here. Its Alex, wake up for me, I'm here." Alex ran to her side.

As Izzie opened her eyes tears spilled out, Alex wiped them away with his rough hands, he held her in his arms and rocked her.

"Please, stay with me. I feel safe with you." Izzie said, she slid out of his arms and made room for him in the bed.

"Okay, I'll stay right here." Alex spoke as he stripped to his boxers. He climbed in bed with Izzie and put his hand on her waist, he felt her snuggle closer to him. Their feet were intertwined both being careful of her ankle.

The morning after the incident Alex woke up with Izzie's head on his chest and her hand wrapped with his.

**It was never really over**

_3 months later_

Alex's feeling for Izzie never really went away, but after the night of her nightmare they were getting harder and harder to deny. Today he'd make his move, he's get Izzie back.

"Iz, can we talk? Maybe get a drink later?" his whole body tensed to hear her response.

"Sorry I'm on call, you can just tell me now." Izzie knew her feelings for Alex were getting the better of her but she had to stay focused on work, no distractions

"Okay, here it goes. I like you, a lot and I know I messed up with the whole Olivia thing but...I love you and it took you getting hurt for me get the balls to do this." She looked at him with a confused look, before Izzie knew what was happening Alex's mouth was pressed to hers. When she didn't slap him he deepened the kiss, he could feel her melting. Who was he kidding he was melting too. Finally when the need for oxygen was too much they pulled apart.

"I'm free for drinking tomorrow." Izzie said in a blissful daze as she walked off.

**The reaction to the attraction**

Alex kissed Izzie in the on call room as they slowly fell asleep together in the tiny bed.

"They're gonna find out eventually, we might as well tell them." Izzie said as she pushed closer into Alex's chest.

"No, it more fun to sneak around." Alex nuzzled into her neck.

_Later that day_

"Izzie! Iz! There's a nasty rumour going around that you and Alex are doing the deed! It's not true is it?" George corned her, all Izzie could do was look at the ground and blush.

"What!? No! Izzie! You don't have a thing for him do you?" Bambi was freaking out Meredith and Cristina walked by, hearing the yelling they went to check on the situation.

"George, why are you freaking out?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Yeah baby boy what's your deal?" Cristina spoke as she eyed Izzie.

"She's with Alex! Her and Alex! Mental pictures in my head! Bad bad pictures!" George was still freaking out as Izzie ducked under his arm and ran, not listening to her friends calling behind her. She had barely made it down the hallway before she burst into tears. She ran into the on call room her and Alex had shared earlier that day. All Izzie could do was page Alex before her sobs stated again.

Alex ran towards the on call room where he knew Izzie was in, when he reached it he busted through the door to answer the 911 page Izzie had made. He saw her tear stained face look up at him and it felt as though his heart was breaking.

"Iz, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Alex went back to the night at Joe's and all he wanted to do was protect her again.

"They know, about us. And they were mean about it, if we tell people will they all react like that?" Izzie knew she was being silly but what her friends said really hurt her.

"Hey, look at me. We're gonna walk out of here together and we can face the talk, because...because I love you." Alex wiped the remaining tears on her face.

"I love you too." Izzie whispered. Alex and her got up and walked hand in hand to do rounds. As they suspected people talked, by the time they sat down to lunch all eyes were on them.

"I need to cut someone, I need blood." Cristina said pulling her hair up.

"There are so many things wrong with you." George said eyeing Izzie and Alex, who were playing with each other's fingers under the table.

"Would you stop? All of you! So their together or dating or whatever! So what?! We never said anything about you and Burke." Meredith spoke the last part to Christina in particular.

"Thanks." The couple spoke in unison followed by several eye rolls around the table.

Bailey was sending all her intern off but left Izzie, they needed to chat.

Bailey has heard the chat but she wanted to hear the truth from Izzie herself."Stevens, you and Karev are together?" She asked her bluntly

"Yes and whatever you have to say about it save it. I've already heard it all." Izzie regretted the words as soon as they left her lips; she never talked to Dr. Bailey that way.

"There will be no special treatment, no hugging, no kissing, no visits to the on call room together, or any other display of affection in this hospital. You understand?" Bailey was surprised a Izzie's boldness, she was never one to go against what she said

"Yes thank you." Izzie said as she left to join the others in the hospital.

"It's always mine, first attending now each other, too many damn hormones." Bailey spoke to herself as she left to go to the operating room.

**A little joy**

After making their relationship public things have gotten easier for Alex and Izzie, for now at least,

Izzie ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, once she was inside the contents of her lunch were now in the toilet.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong." Izzie told herself before another wave of vomiting struck.

Alex knew something was wrong with Izzie; she has been acting weird for a few weeks now. He was starting to get worried; Alex vowed to find out what was going on.

"Izzie, we need to talk." Alex called to her as she ran into the locker-room. When he got in there he found he throwing up in the trash can.

"Alex, I'm fine." Izzie spoke before the rest of her stomach emptied into the trash.

"No, you're not fine. You need to talk to me, tell me what's going on?" He was starting to assume the worst of what she could be hiding.

"I'm pregnant...3 weeks." She whispered avoiding his eyes.

"You're...I'm...a baby?" Alex stammered, running his hands through his hair.

"Please, please don't be mad. I know we didn't talk about this. But...but...please just say something! Alex?" Izzie was get worried as tears formed in her eyes, damn those hormones.

"We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!" He placed his hand on her stomach. Before Izzie could say something her head was in the trash again, but this time Alex was holding her hair. He didn't know how, but he knew they would get through this, they could do this.

She knew she would have to face Bailey, but how? How would she tell her friends? So many questions were going through her head. First she and Alex would have to tell Bailey and the chief. The two interns walked into the office of Doctor Webber hand in hand and sat in the chairs across from him and the Nazi.

"So what did you two have to talk to us about?" Bailey spoke eyeing her two interns.

"Well, I don't know how to say this..." Izzie said looking at the floor.

"I knocked her up!" Alex blurted it out before he could think.

"Alex!" Izzie slapped his arm that was not the way to tell their bosses.

"Well Stevens, how far along are you?" Bailey couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"About 4 weeks, and I know what you're gonna say but I promise I won't over work myself. I'll just do charts in the last trimester. Dr. Bailey is that okay?" Izzie looked over at Alex who was staring back at her.

"You'll keep an eye on her right Alex?" Bailey asked not sure how she was feeling about this yet,

"Yes, I'll do more than that." He said squeezing Izzie's hand.

"Well then, all that's sorted out. You two will make great parents." Dr. Webber said as the expecting parents left to do rounds.

**Telling George**

"Okay, I told Bailey and the chief. Now all I have to do is tell George." Izzie said to herself.

"George! George, I need to talk to you!" Izzie yelled after him.

"What? Did Alex do something?" George asked his friend.

"Well, yeah he did ..."Before she could finish George started to freak out.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna kill him! The next time I see him, I swear!"

"George, no listen...Alex and I...we're having a baby!" Izzie finally just yelled it out

"I'll kill him, wait... what!? A baby?! Does bailey know?! Can I be an uncle?!" George was now struck with joy for his friend.

"Let's see, yes a baby and before you ask I'm 4 weeks and we're keeping it a surprise. Yes we just got back from talking to the chief and Bailey. Uncle George, I like it." Izzie said smiling.

"You're gonna be a mom, Iz! You'll do great!" George told his friend hugging her tightly.

"Great now all I have to do is tell Mer and Cristina." Izzie was starting to get stressed just thinking about it.

"That should be fun, and Izzie, congrats." George said as he walked away.

**Telling Meredith**

Telling Meredith would be hard, after all both her and Alex lived in her house.

Izzie found Meredith in an empty gallery looking into nothingness.

"Mer, listen, I don't know how to say this. But Alex knocked me up, I'm 4 weeks. Bailey and the chief knows. Oh, and George. And I completely understand if you want to kick us out but I could use a friend here. Mer, say something, anything!" Izzie spoke so fast she wasn't sure is Meredith was following her.

"Wow, um...Gosh no, you two, three sorry can stay in the house, Izzie you've got a friend." Meredith said, that has snapped her out of her daze.

The last person to tell was Cristina.

"Alex! Alex I need you to tell Cristina. I don't know how to." Izzie spoke softly in his ear at which without warning he told the table of interns he and Izzie were sitting at

"I knocked Izzie up, everyone cool?" Alex couldn't help but smile at Christina's reaction.

Cristina spit her drink at George.  
"Great. Evil spawn jr. plus a little Dr. Model. That kid will be messed up." Cristina felt happy for them but she wasn't going to show it, especially in front of Alex.

"Watch it, Yang!" Alex said defending Izzie and the baby.

Telling was over now the doing and feeling happened. As Izzie laid in bed she felt Alex move his hand and place it on her stomach where a baby bump would eventually form.

"I'm scared, what id I'm no good at being a mom?" Izzie asked.

"Hey, you'll do great, if anything I'll screw the kid up. But we'll do this together, Iz I love you." Alex was joking about screwing the kid up, he hoped Izzie knew that.

Izzie leaned over and kissed Alex hoping he was right.

**Trouble in paradise**

Carrying a baby inside you for 24 weeks seems like a long time but Izzie was enjoying every minute of it. She loved feeling the baby move, more than that she loved Alex rubbing her stomach and telling the baby stories of his wrestling career.

It stated like a regular day in the pit, Bailey had made it a point when Izzie reached 20 weeks to have Alex or Meredith close to her at all times. So today was no different, Izzie had to deal with a patient who was a well known drug user who came here to get his fix and move on. Izzie had another idea, when she saw that his pain was gone she told him she had called psyche. His reaction was less than pleasant.

"You bitch; I'm in pain you have to help me." Before Izzie could do anything he had kicked her hard in the stomach. Izzie fell hard on the floor, her once light blue scrub pants were now bright red. Meredith was with Izzie today and ran to her side seeing what had happened.

"Izzie stays with me, Iz look at me! Say something! Come on Izzie!" Meredith saw the amount of blood and had already paged Addison and Bailey.

It felt like Izzie was moving in slow motion, everything else was so loud and so bright. All she could think about was her baby, what would happen to her baby?

"Page Alex..." She said to Meredith before she slipped away.

Alex was with George in radiology when he got the 911 page from Meredith, it was about Izzie. His heart stopped...the baby.

"Shit!" That's the only words that escaped his lips before he was racing to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he reached the pit he swathe blood on the floor and he lost it, tears now were coming down his face as he kneeled next to Izzie's blood.

"Alex, hurry you need to come with me!" Bailey said to the distraught man before her.

"What happened? Where's Izzie? The baby?" Alex followed Bailey to the elevators.

"Izzie got kicked in the stomach, she's with Addison now. I'm not sure about the baby. I'm so sorry." Bailey could only imagine the pain he was going through.

"I need to see her." Alex ran out of the elevator towards Izzie's room.

Izzie needed Alex, when she saw him in the door she let a breath out she didn't know she was holding. He ran to her side and held her hand as they waited what Addison would say.

"There's no damage to the baby, the blood was from the uterus protecting the baby. You're not having any contractions, so Izzie I'm putting you on bed rest till you're 36 weeks and we'll have this baby." Addison left the room giving the couple some space.

"Oh thank God!" Alex kissed Izzie and placed his hand on his child growing inside her.

"I was so worried, you're okay right?" Alex realized Izzie hadn't said anything since he came in.

"I almost lost the baby." Tears now coming freely down her face.

"Iz, Izzie listen. It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay, the baby's okay. This is just a setback. Just think in 14 weeks or so we'll be parents. I love you, you now that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. Alex thanks for everything." Her tears have been replaced by a loving look in her eyes.

"The pleasures all mine." Alex kissed her again, this time she kissed him back.

Being on bed rest for 8 weeks has been the worst time of Izzie Stevens's life. Even though Alex and Meredith try to be home with her as much as they can, Izzie is home alone most of the time. To make the time pass she has been decorating the baby's room. Izzie started putting the clothes she and Alex had bought away when a horrible pain came over her, 10 minutes later it came again. No one was home when she came to realize that she was in labour.

"Okay Stevens you have to do this yourself."She said to herself, she knew Alex and Meredith were in surgery so she has to drive to the hospital while she was sin labour. When she reached her destination, they refused to page Alex even when she had explained the situation.

Alex was feeling great, he had just got out of a big surgery and now he was headed home to be with Izzie. He was walking out when he saw Izzie yelling at a nurse about paging him.

"Iz, het what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Before he got an answer Izzie's water broke all over the floor.

"I guess that explains it." Izzie said before another contraction hit.

"Oh God!" That's all Alex could say, he was going to be a dad and fast by the looking of things.

**Aftermath**

Alex brought Izzie up to be looked at by Addison. Due to the troubles with the baby early on Alex and Izzie opted to have a c-section.

"Okay, you ready? Iz, I can't believe this is happening! In a few minutes I'm gonna be a dad!" Alex was sweating, he'd never been so nervous before.

"Alex I'm fine, relax it's all gonna be fine when it's over!" Izzie didn't admit tit but she was nervous too.

In an hour since she had arrived Izzie was now in the operating room seconds away for meeting her baby.

"Okay, lots of pressure, here comes the baby...congratulations it's a girl!" Addison announced as held a beautiful baby up for her proud parents to see.

"Oh, Izzie she's gorgeous! She looks just like you!" Alex had tears of happiness coming down his face.

"Alex she's perfect!" Izzie was crying too.

After Izzie and the baby has a rest, Alex brought Meredith, George, and Cristina up to see the new addition to the Seattle Grace family.

"Alex she's adorable! What's her name?" Meredith gazed into the tiny baby's eyes, her heart melting.

"It's Ava Beth Stevens." Alex said proud of his daughter already.

"Karev, Ava Karev." Izzie interrupted.

"Really, my last name? Oh, Izzie thank you!" Alex leaned down and kissed her.

George was now holding the baby in his arms.

"George, me and Alex were wondering if you would be Ava's god father." George's expression was priceless; he had almost dropped the little bundle at the news. All he could do was nod and smile when he looked down and his god daughter.

"Who's the god mother then?" A familiar voice asked coming through the door way.

"Dr. Bailey! Just the girl we were looking for. Glad you asked... we thought... if you don't mind... would you be the god mother to Ava?" Alex asked his resident who had tears in her eyes when they asked.

"Oh, Alex, Izzie of course I would, she's great!" Bailey was looking down at the baby in George's arms; Ava looked up at her with big hazel eyes that she got from her father.

"Watch out Ava, you're surrounded by doctors, good luck when you're a teenager and start dating." Cristina said to the tiny person whom had grabbed her finger and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"No, she's not dating like ever!" Alex said protecting his daughter already reminded of the pain he had caused Izzie in the past and wanting nothing like that for his daughter.


End file.
